Apenas dance
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Como num teatro onde as emoções devem ser as esperadas e ainda assim convicentes, eles sabiam que aquilo não era amor, era apenas o destino dando corda na vitrola.


Ai, ai, quanto tempo, hein? Eis a fic que eu queria postar há algum tempo, agradeção a ela por me trazer de volta ao site.

* * *

><p>Uma noite qualquer muito antes do ato principal.<p>

O imenso salão de baile do castelo Heinstein, um lugar de ar colonial e intocado jeito mediaval, era o cenário deste ato particular de dois personagens singulares.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Os simples passos faziam um eco profundo e longo no salão. O recém chegado para e admira aquela mulher envolta no escuro, sua linda e querida esposa.

_Eu vi as flores que você ganhou na cidade.

Envoltos em completo breu, nem mesmo o belo céu estrelado ou a lua cheia dourada podiam penetrar aquela escuridão. Mas ela conseguia ver os contornos do ambiente, mesmo no escuro, ela via, tal como uma coruja através de sua presa.

E ali estava ele, no centro do lustre de cristal, com o costumeiro cigarro a espalhar fuma em torno de si mesmo. O sorriso maroto que ela se acostumou a ver, estava mais ameno, estava quase sério.

_A pequena Pandora gostou das suas flores, Partita querida. Mas a questão é se você gostou delas.

Ele apaga o cigarro na sola do sapato, quando volta o olhar para a direção dela, ela não esta mais lá.

Silenciosa. O vôo da coruja é algo imperceptivel, somente a presa a vê, e quando isso acontece, já esta sendo comida viva.

Um toque suave em seu rosto leva-o a encarar aquele olhar penetrante, mas tão gentil e sincero. Em seu ouvido lhe sussura:

_Dance, somente dance.

O espectro aceita o convite, pondo uma mão na sua cintura e outra firmente junta a dela.

_Eu Conduzo. _ Ela diz.

O som repentino e bem-vindo da melodia se infiltra no ar e lentamente adquire ritmo, uma valsa.

Ele tinha ginga, embora fosse ela a conduzir, Partita era quem ditava as regras daquela vez, pelo menos uma vez era ela quem fazia isso.

Olhares fixos, castanhos em castanhos, era uma conversa muda.

A musica reinicia num ritmo mais dançante, um tango, e é ele quem conduz agora.

_Vamos riscar este salão, Partita.

E a girou em torno de si mesma para então ergue-la na ultima volta e desce-la no fim desta volta. Não importava a gravidez, essa era uma noite de balada. O pequenino Temma estaria bem se Partita também estivesse, então aquela noite era mais do que diversão, era em nome do bem de seu herdeiro.

Youma soltou a mulher que continuou bailando sozinha. Risonha, bela e sedutora dançarina travessa que apenas queria se divertir.

Como era de seu agrado, ele tornou-se o telespectador e assistia com gosto aquela menina travessa riscar o salão, a sua querida Partita estava feliz.

Embora o que unisse os dois, não fosse amor verdadeiro, ele ficava feliz em ve-la sorrir assim tão livre, como se o destino não fosse mais o dono deles. Como se não fossem mais escravos de seus objetivos.

Não eram mais a fiel serva de Athena atuando como um espectro e um deus aprisionado num corpo humano para sempre. Eles eram apenas um casal bailando num salão de madrugada.

_Youma. Pare de viajar, sim? _ Partita estalava os dedos bem diante do seu rosto. A musica tinha acabado.

_Eu só estava admirando a minha esposinha dançando, fiquei pensando em como eu tenho sorte.

_Sorte de...

Partita, talvez por ser uma criada, tinha mania de arrumar tudo. Ajeitou a cartola sobre os cabelos rebeldes do marido, ele pegou a mão dela e olhou profundamente dentro de seus olhos.

_Tenho sorte de poder dividir momentos tão felizes com minha querida Partita.

Em uma performace exagerada de um cavalheiro, ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe a mão. Ela não esboçou reação.

_Você a unica pessoa com a qual posso ser eu mesmo, "você é minha diferença entre representar um papel e me sentir livre para atuar sem mascaras", por isso não sinto medo ao confessar-lhe todas as noites em nossa cama que não a amo, do mesmo jeito que você também não me ama. Mas que ainda assim permenace ao meu lado como minha querida esposa.

O avental, a cartola, o cigarro, a calça, a fita, o sutiã, o paletó, o vestido, tudo se perdeu pelo chão.

_Isso pode não ser um amor de verdade, mas é algo parecido, logo, acho que não é tão errado dizer que eu te amo.

_Um laço que não é amor, mas une duas almas.

Uma caricia leve sobre o ventre, um gesto sem qualquer malicia ou motivo interesseiro, apenas um carinho para o pequenino bebê.

_ O destino é algo detestavel.

_ Mas é ele quem nos comanda, mais do que Hades ou Athena, o destino sempre da a ultima palavra.

_Dessa vez serei eu que darei essa palavra, e ela será liberdade.

_Ser livre desse corpo? _ Com o indicador, ela contornou os musculos como se para ilustrar sua pergunta.

_Desse repetir de ato incessante. Sempre assim, sempre a marionete do maldito destino, mas eu vou acabar com isso e...

Youma abraçou a esposa de forma possessiva, acariciava seus cabelos negros de forma gentil.

_Quando isso acabar, vou torna-la deusa de si mesma. Nunca, jamais tera que abdicar de sua vida para servir outro deus.

_Além de você?

_Nem mesmo eu! Mas me de o direito de ainda ser o seu queridisso marido, Partida. é tudo o que eu te peço.

_Na vida e na morte. Como humana, espectro ou imortal, Youma é de Partita, e vice-versa.

E o bailado retorna, a madrugada é uma criança e o destino estava rodando como o disco na vitrola. Ainda deitados no chão, Youma oferece a mão á sua doce esposa.

_Eu conduzo?

_Apenas dance, querido Youma. Apenas dance.


End file.
